When the past comes back
by popXlockXdrop
Summary: When Troy and Sharpay were 16 they got drunk and got Sharpay pregnant. Troy left her. Sharpay went to college with twins. When Troy comes back will Sharpay forgive him? Will they fall In love? maybe Troypay sorry i suck at summaries just read it! T
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Troy and Sharpay were 16 they got drunk and got Sharpay pregnant. Troy left her. Sharpay went to college with twins. When Troy comes back will Sharpay forgive him? Will they fall In love?

No I do not own HSM I own Lakin and Luke and Clayton that's it

"Lakin! Get down here now!" I yelled. A brunette 7 year old stumbled down the stairs. "MOOOOOM!" she whined. I sighed. "Get your shoes on honey! Luke is already ready!"

Little Lakin pouted but put her shoes on. "Mom are we ready to go?" asked Lakin's blonde haired twin Luke. He was so much more mature than Lakin. "Yes Luke" I said smiling. Lakita barked interrupting my thoughts. "I'll feed you later!" I snapped. I ushered Lakin and Luke into the car. I sighed and got into the drivers seat. I made sure Lakin had her seat belt on. I closed my eyes before I started the car. It was hard being a single mother of twins. I remember the face of the man who got me pregnant. Troy freaking Bolton. We had to be drunk and he had to be horny. Then he won't even help me with Lakin and Dakota. I started the car and backed out of the driveway. I drove the speed limit to the k-12 school. They had to only have one school because they didn't have enough money to pay teachers. I parked my car up front and smiled. "Have a good day guys" I said. I kissed their foreheads and gave them their lunches. I never trusted school lunches. Lakin rushed out of the car to her friends. Luke slowly exited the car. "Bye mom" he said. He jumped out and ran over to his friend, Clayton. Clayton was Chad's kid. He had it with a cheerleader named Missy. Missy left Chad with Clayton and ran off. Chad and I were now best friends. Chad doesn't talk to Troy anymore. Chad had given up on trying to be Troy's friend, he was way too difficult. Clayton waved goodbye to me and so did Luke. I smiled and waved back. I drove my car to the high school side of the school. I now taught drama class. I stepped out of my car and walked inside. I stepped into room 56. There were a couple kids there for homeroom. I sat my purse on my desk and slid off my coat. Mr. Mattson walked in. He was the new principle. I smiled warmly and said "Yes?" "We have a new gym teacher and I was wondering if you could tell him I mean us were the gym is" he asked. "Ugh you don't know where the gym is?" I said. He shook his head. "By the cafeteria!" I snapped. "Ok Troy you heard her" he said. "Troy?" my voice cracked. Mr. Mattson moved out of the way and there stood Troy freaking Bolton. I gapped at him. I so wanted to slap him. But I calmed down. I shook my head. "Some father you are" I mumbled loud enough for Troy to hear. "God Sharpay" he said. He turned around and walked away. "Ms. Evans?" Tracey asked. "Yes?" I said. "Who was he?" she asked. "A horrible lunkhead" I said. Soon enough all the seats were full and homeroom began. 4 periods later it was lunch. Sharpay smiled and walked into the teachers lounge. She sat on the couch. "Hey Shar" said Taylor. She also taught here. "Hey Tay" I said. "I can't believe they hired Troy!" she exclaimed. "I know I can't believe him" I said. "I can't believe he left you" Taylor said. I shook my head. Troy walked through the door, "Hey Taylor" he said. "Hey Troy" she said in a sarcastic voice. "How's Gabriella?" he asked. "She moved away" Taylor said. "And is that all you can think about? Gabriella this Gabriella that." Troy had a confused look on his face. "Im leaving see ya Tay" Sharpay said. She stood up and walked towards the door. Troy grabbed her arm. "Im sorry Shar I just couldn't handle kids" he said. "I went to college with twins! You hear me twins! I think you could've survived being around a bit" I snapped. I walked out of the door leaving Troy speechless. I walked back to my classroom. I dug through my purse and found my cell. I dialed Ryan's number. "Yellow?" he answered. "Ryan will you come down the weekend and visit?" I said. "Yes Sharpay I will but next weekend you're bringing the kids up here" he said. Sharpay smiled. "Ok I think they'll enjoy Hollywood" I said. "Awesome anyway I'll catch a plane and I'll see ya soon" he said. "Call me when your almost here" I said and hung up. I smiled and said "I'll have to call Chad and tell Taylor." They had to come see Ryan; I knew they missed him too. The bell rang that meant Lunch was over. A bunch of kids rushed into my class. They chattered. "Hey Class!" Sharpay yelled. They all looked at her. "You guys wanna go outside?" I asked. They all nodded. "Let's go" I said. I walked them all outside and they went crazy. Boys played basketball. Girls were all over. I sat back and relaxed. The rest of the day was easy. At 4:00 pm Ryan called me and said to come pick him up. I was still at school doing papers. I got Lakin and Dakota and drove them to the airport. She had to pick him up fast and take him home. He was going to baby-sit Dakota while Lakin and I went to cheer practice. Lakin wasn't on the team but she loved to watch. I was the coach. I sighed when we got to the airport. I smiled when I seen Ryan standing there. I got out of the car and hugged him. It had been a month since they'd seen each other. Dakota and Lakin came out of the car and gave Ryan a hug. "How's it going guys?" he asked. "Mommy let me go out for the basketball team" Luke said. "Oh that's cool" he said smiling. Lakin stayed quiet which was unnatural. I shrugged and helped Ryan with his bags. Once we were all set we took off for my house. I dropped Ryan and Dakota off and drove to the school. We got there just in time. I walked into the gym to see Troy. "Sharpay?" he said. "What?" I snapped. "You're the cheer coach?" he asked. "Uhm duh!" I said. "But you were never a cheerleader. "So?" I said. "What can you do?" he asked. I slowly did the splits. He gawked at me. I smiled and said "Leave." He walked out of the gym slowly. I smiled and got cheer practice ready. 2 hours had passed and cheerleading practice was already over. I grabbed Lakin's hand and dragged her over to my car. When I got to my car there stood Troy Bolton. I rolled my eyes. "What?" "Can you forgive me I'll be here for them I promise!" he said. Lakin looked confused. "For who?" she asked. "You think it's that damn easy Troy?" I snapped. "MOM!" Lakin yelled. "What?" I said. "Who is he?" she asked. "This is your dad Troy" Sharpay said. Lakin froze. "M-my d-dad?" her voice cracked. She frowned and looked a Troy. "She's my daughter" he said slowly. "Yeah she looks a lot damn like you and so does your son" I said. Troy got on one knee down to Lakin's level. Lakin whimpered not knowing what to do. Troy hugged her and sighed. "Sharpay I'll be there for them I promise" he said. "I don't know" she said. She put Lakin in the car. "You have to prove yourself" she said. I got in the car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok im soo sorry about last chapter!! I was talking to Dakota on the phone when I was typing so I accidentally put his name and about no paragraphs I was in a rush! So im sorry

And yes her sons name is Luke

When I got home I pulled Lakin out of the car. "Mommy! Is that really Daddy?" She said. "Yes Lakin now shush your too loud" I said to her. "Why doesn't he live with us?" she asked. Sharpay shook her head. "He's weird that's why" Sharpay said. She walked into her house too see Ryan and Luke playing with cars. Lakita was sprawled out on the floor sleeping. "Chad called he says he'll come over with Clayton first thing in the morning" Ryan said. "Okay that's for telling me im gonna call Taylor watch Lakin please" Sharpay said. She walked into the kitchen, Her heels clicking against the hard floor. She dialed Taylor's number. "Yola" Taylor's sweet voice said. "Hey Tay Ryan is back home" I told her. "Eek! Really! It's good to know he still remembers us!" she squealed. "Yeah Chad is coming over in the morning so you can come over too" I said. "Okay! Bye see ya tomorrow" Tay said. I hung up. I walked back into the living room to see Ryan playing with barbies. "Ry?" I said. "What Sharpay im playing Barbies and Power rangers!" Ryan exclaimed. I laughed and took a seat on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey its Chad." "Oh Hay Chad! Whats up?" I asked. "I heard Troy is in town… stay away from that bastard" He said. I can't believe a guy who was once his best friend is calling him a bastard. "No worries I will" I said. "Good see ya tomorrow" Chad said. "Love ya hun bye" I said and hung up the phone.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" my alarm clock sounded. I hit the off button and scrambled out of bed. I grabbed some of my clothes and slowly walked into the bathroom. I stripped on my shirt and sweat pants. Revealing my under garments, that I slid off slowly. I turned on the shower to the right temperature. I stepped in letting the water hit my body. I started cleansing my body. I lathered some shampoo in my hair and slowly washed it out. I did the same with conditioner. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I quickly did my hair and put some make-up on. I slid my undergarments and clothes on. I stepped out of my bedroom and into the hall. I seen Ryan had Lakin and Luke up. I smiled; boy did I love my brother. I walked downstairs to see Mo, Corbin, and Clayton. Luke ran up to Clayton. Lakin crossed her arms and walked over to them. "Hey! We're playing house you're my husband and Luke you my dog!" Lakin said. She had a little crush on Clayton. He was a cute little boy. I greeted Chad and Taylor with a hug. Ryan also hugged them. "Go I missed you guys!" Ryan said. "Man it felt so weird without you here!" Chad said. Taylor agreed. Ryan smiled warmly. "Let's go in the kitchen" I suggested. We all walked into the kitchen catching up. After awhile of talking Ryan said "So Bolton's back, eh?" I nodded solemnly. "That jackass has no right to come back" Chad growled. "Yeah he shouldn't have left Sharpay!" Taylor said. Ryan nodded, "That fag." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Lakin and I ran into him yesterday!" I said quickly. "What?" they all said at once. "We ran into him in the parking lot…" I said. "Oh my gosh what did he said?" Taylor asked. "He said he wants to be here for us" I said closing my eyes. "What did you say?" Chad asked. "I said he'd have to prove himself" I said. Ryan sighed.

All the sudden there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I said. I walked over to the door and looked through the eye hole. "Troy" I mumbled. I slipped out the door. "What do you want?" I asked. "Im here to prove myself and see my son" he said. "How do you know-?" I start but was cut off by Troy saying "Phone book." I rolled my eyes. I opened the door to let him inside. Chad seen him and put a disgusted look on his face. "Be nice" I mouthed. Troy looked astonished. Like he had just seen the weirdest people alive. I sighed. "Troy this is Chad, Taylor, and Ryan" I said. "I know they all look like older version of my old friends…" he said. "Well hey Troy" Chad chocked out. "Chad… what have you been doing since high school?" Troy asked. "I went into police work" Chad said. "Wow…" Troy said. "So if you run away again I'll come find you" Chad said. Troy gave him a weird look and then turned toward Ryan. "Who's the TV career going?" he asked. "Good" Ryan said. "That's good…" Troy said. Then Troy looked over at the two boys. "Uhm…" he said. I pointed at Luke. "That's your son" I said. Troy looked at the dirty blonde little boy. He had his eyes. "Mom?" Luke asked. "Hmm?" I said. "Who is he?" he asked pointed to Troy. "This is your dad now be nice" I said. Luke cocked hid head at Troy. "Dad?" He asked. Troy nodded. Luke hugged Troy and troy instantly hugged him back. Lakin seen Troy and squealed. "DADDY!" she ran over to him and hugged him. "Looks like Lakin know Troy" Taylor said. Chad nodded. Clayton looked over at Chad "Dad?" he asked. "What?" Chad responded. "When will we get to meet mom?" he asked. Chad rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Maybe someday." "I have to go soon" Troy said. "Can we hang out with the kids tomorrow" he asked. I nodded slowly. Troy smiled warmly. "It's a date I mean it's all set then" he said. I smiled and shook my head. "See ya guys!" he said. He walked out the door. "He thinks we're his friends already" Chad said. Taylor elbowed him and rolled her eyes.


End file.
